fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Rice and Springrolls
Plot Plot A: A new staff member begins at Nicaragua High that might hold the power to end Maya's reign of terror. Plot B: Lily wants to make her relationship with Alex public, but something's getting in the way. Plot C: Nathan deals with the events of the college party. Cast Main Cast *'Michael Willet' as Joe Sweeting *'Bailee Madison' as Lily Sweeting *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie *'Jamie Blackley' as Nathan Anderson *'Stella Hudgens' as Maya Dumas *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz *'Shawn Mendes' as Zachary Foxx *'Sarah Fisher' as Alison Spears *'Danai Gurira' as Karen Clarke Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters *'Tyler Posey' as Rick Adams Episode It was a week after the events of Halloween. Things in Nicaragua High were looking up and spirits remained high - for the most part at least. Maya struts down the hallway on the way to Glee Club, swinging her hips as she went, wearing her short cheerleading skirt, smirking at the attention she was receiving. She knew she looked good - had been doing squats all summer after all. On her way she passed Matt, who had the appearance of being indifferent to their recent break situation, but he couldn’t hide the look of pain in his eyes from her. After all, Maya had only spent most of last year creeping the poor boy so she definitely knew him. It may not seem like it at the moment, but Maya wasn’t completely stupid. Buried deep down...deep deep down, below her thirst for popularity and revenge on Alison, she was hurting too (#selfinflicted). Speaking of Alison, as Maya entered the choir room she locked eyes with her and mouthed some choice words at the girl as Alison merely rolled her eyes and flipped Maya the bird. Ali was getting real sick of her crap, as were most of the Glee Club. Kyle watched the interaction and sighed. He really wanted his best friend back for the 874969451 time but was beginning to feel like it was a lost cause. If the break with Matt isn’t a wake up call, I don’t know what will be… he thought. Meanwhile, Joe seemed lost in thought thinking about the events of the past week. He had come clean to Lily and Kyle (even though Lily had been spying on him and knew already), about his relationship with Rick, the school’s Gym teacher. God he’s hot… He was shaken out of his reverie by a smack in the head, elbowing Angelika in the stomach, causing her to spill her grande vanilla bean frappuccino one of her admirers bought for her all over Nathan’s head. “Arrrrghhhjlafhf,” Nathan shouted. “That’s unfortuNATE,” yelled Ali from the back row. Sydney wasn’t sure whether that deserved and eye roll or a hi 5 so she settled on a cute snort - just kidding snorting is never cute. “I’M SO SORRY NATHAN!!!” yelled Angelika, clutching her stomach and mourning over the loss of her Starbucks and watching as Alyssa runs in the room and starts licking it off the floor. When she gets a little too close to Nathan’s head he runs out to clean himself off. Joe turns to Lily, the head-smacking culprit. “What the hell was that for??” he screams. “You’re drooling all over my pants,” Lily replies without remorse, pointing to a ginormous wet spot on her jeans. “I bet I know what you were thinking about,” she smirks knowingly. “Shut up!” Joe exclaims, looking around, his face bright red. He wipes the side of his mouth which was, indeed, a little damp. Lily wasn’t wrong but no one else needed to know that. As he was thinking before he was quite rudely interrupted, he felt really lucky to have such an accepting family with Kyle and Lily. He really cared about Rick, and it meant so much that he didn’t have to hide him from the people he cared about most, besides his mother. Sneaking around was beginning to get exhausting. As for his mom, well, she was a therapist so she wasn’t allowed to judge, right? Or did that only work with her patients and not her flesh and blood… Not that he was planning on telling her just yet. This is how Mrs. Clarke is greeted when she enters the room. “Oh my, wha - you know what, I don’t want to know. How is everyone today? And where is Nathan?” she begins. A chorus of “good, you” “idk” “glitter af” “bloodthirsty” and “wiping whipped cream off his head” were heard. Mrs. Clarke shook her head. Typical day at Nicaragua High. “Okay guys, you all did an amazing job during Halloween and I am so proud of you. With the extra funding you have raised - thank you again Matt, Joe and Kyle - many more opportunities have opened up for us, including better costumes (Alison, Kyle and Joe shriek in delight) and transportation. We even have some to use to perform in places around town such as Nursing Homes and the mall! (everyone smiles through their teeth, unenthusiastic and each planning better ways to spend the money). The group dynamic you guys have developed over the last year has really paid off and will ensure a win for upcoming Sectionals. That’s why this week’s assignment - yes, I’m giving an assignment - is togetherness!” “And here I thought it would actually be something interesting,” Cass muttered under her breath. “Um, haven’t we done this like 740329 times? We know and love each other already, how much more ‘together’ can we get?” asks Sydney. “Yes, I’m fully aware of how close you guys are, however, there is always room for improvement, as I’ve noticed certain issues still remain unresolved.” Everyone in the room pointedly looks at Maya, who is looking at the back of Matt’s head for some reason. “This needs to come to an end, once and for all, and if you guys are serious about winning Sectionals, which I know you all are, then I have faith you will pull this assignment off effortlessly, and we can move on to more exciting assignments later,” Mrs. Clarke explained. “I am going to pair you up with those you don’t usually talk to or get along with, and I want you to guys to establish connections and try to understand eachother better! Here are the pairings: Kyle, Sydney, Angelika; Joe, Nathan, Cass; Lily, Maya, Alison; Zach, Alex - “I KNEW IT! I’M NOT SINGING WITH THAT CAT SUIT STEALING THING - ” screamed Maya, moving as if to attack Alison. Kyle grabbing her waist and holding her back. Mrs. Clarke just sighed. “Have fun practicing! Class dismissed, go be productive members of society!” Maya stormed out, Angelika and Becca on either side, heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. ---- “How dare she pair me up with that low-life wannabe Barbie?? There is no way I’m doing this with HER. I’d rather eat BALUT!! Somebody’s going to get hurt and it isn’t going to be me,” she shrieked. Kyle entered at this moment with Joe and Lily, who all sat at Maya’s table, witnessing another of her mood swings. Kyle was becoming increasingly concerned. Yes, he spent most of his time with Joe and Lily as of late, but Maya was his best friend, ever since seventh grade, and to see her doing this to herself just saddened him. She was a mess. He, and the rest of the club, needed this drama between her and Ali to end, especially for Matt’s sake. Kyle was really fond of him, and he couldn’t imagine what Maya’s actions were doing to the poor guy. But first he needed to figure out what was really going on under that thick skull of hers. “Hey Maya, the new Captain America movie is coming out, would you like to see it with me tomorrow night?” Lily asked as a way to change the subject. She knew Maya loved Marvel, and she herself couldn’t pass up a good superhero movie. Maya’s head snapped up, trying to focus on Lily’s words through her Alison induced rage. “Um, sorry I promised my Lola I’d help her with something. I’m not sure how long I can go with storming out on her many lectures before she goes all Filipino ninja on me.” Lily just nods. Zach and Nathan join the group. “Hey guys, apparently the school has a shortage of cafeteria staff, no wonder these potatoes look like mushed peas,” said Zach, grimacing. “Um, I thought they WERE mushed peas…” added Sydney, pushing her tray of food away from her. Angelika laughs, locking eyes with Sydney. They share a smile, missing their friendship a lot before the whole Maya mess. “That’s GROSS,” shouts Joe, disgusted. Suddenly, something clicked for Kyle. A shortage in staff, and Maya’s fear of a certain 4 ft something Filipino lady equalled a way to get his friend back. “Excuse me guys,” he said as he stood abruptly. Everyone was looking at him questioningly. He ran off to find Matthew in the hallway, and he told him his plan. Matt looked hopeful. “I really hope you’re right about this…” Matt said as Kyle dialed a familiar number. ---- Later, Lily and Alex were sitting on the bleachers, with just enough space between them that it wasn’t obvious they weren’t just talking about Glee Club. “So, do you want to come to my house tonight? No one will be home,” asked Alex. Lily hesitated. “Sure,” she replied. Lily had been thinking a lot lately about her relationship with Alex. She really loved how he was becoming a part of the Glee Club, something she cares about a lot. “You know, I’ve been thinking about how you helped everyone during Halloween. It was very kind of you,” she said shyly. Alex blushed, something rarely seen on the jock. “Yeah well, I mean, uh, I know how much it means to you, and I want you to know I really have changed. I have you to thank, for helping me realize what I was doing, how I treated people was wrong. It isn’t who I am and it isn’t who I want to be anymore. I help those in the Glee Club because I want to, not just to impress you. To be honest, I don’t care what anyone thinks of me, the only person I care who thinks about me is you. I really want to be with you, Lily, for real,” Alex explains. Lily is taken aback by the onset of emotion from the football player. She flushes, overwhelmed. “I really want to be with you too, Alex. For real,” she whispers. “I know that it isn’t fair to you, hiding what we have, and I’m sorry for making you do this. But I am very thankful. I think, I think that I’m ready to -” Alex perks up, looking hopeful. Whatever Lily was about to say was cut off when suddenly - “Lily?” It was Joe. Crap. “I’ve been looking all over for you, I was wondering if you could help with this English, I have no clue what I’m doing,” Joe begins, before noticing who Lily was with. “Wait, what are you doing with...Alex?” he asks. “I’m right here, dude,” adds Alex, looking between Joe and Lily nervously. Joe ignored him. It was then that Lily realized just how close she and Alex had gotten to eachother. “W-we were just...uh, talking! About some ideas for Glee Club and stuff,” she stutters, fidgeting. She felt really bad lying to Joe, since he had confided in her with his relationship with Rick. She felt really hypocritical, but she was afraid. Lily was just about to tell Alex she was ready to make their relationship public, but panicked when Joe showed up. “Why didn’t you just come to me? We ALWAYS talk about Glee Club ideas together…” Joe says, feeling hurt. “I’m allowed to talk to other people too, you know.” “Riiiight,” Joe replies slowly, looking between Lily and Alex. Something was fishy, and it wasn’t Alyssa. “I’ll meet you in the library to help with your work,” states Lily. Joe turns to leave, after one last look at the two on the bleachers. Lily looks at Alex. “Well, I guess I’ll get going now, I’ll see you later.” “Yeah, later,” Alex agrees dejectedly, watching as she walked away. He had been so sure she was going to agree to make their relationship public, before Joe showed up. He sighs. Lily: Ooh Alex: Ooh, yeah Lily: Baby, I'm so into you You got that something, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground Alex: Oh, that kinda loving turns a man to a slave Ooh, that kinda loving sends a man right to his grave You know I'm Alex and Lily: Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby Alex: Tell me, you're so into me That I'm the only one you will see, yeah Lily (Alex): Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Ooh) That I'm not wasting my feelings on you Alex: Everytime I look at you Alex and Lily: My heart is jumping, what can I do? You drive me crazy Alex (Lily): (I just can't sleep) Crazy Alex and Lily: Crazy, I'm in too deep You know I'm crazy Alex (Lily): (But it feels alright) Crazy Alex and Lily: Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night You know I'm Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby Crazy Alex (Lily): (But it feels alright) Crazy Alex (and Lily): Crazy (for you baby) ---- The next day at school, Maya is walking down the hall. Angelika and Becca were busy practicing with their groups for Glee Club that Maya couldn’t be arsed to. Not if that meant being in close proximity to….Alison. She entered the Cafeteria alone, searching for other people to sit with, when all of a sudden she hears - “MAYAAAAAA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING??” Maya freezes, a look of horror on her face. She knew that voice all too well. She slowly turns around, coming face to face with a 4 foot tall furious looking Asian lady - her Lola. “Lola! How...what are you doing here?” “Did you even wash your face today? Pull your skirt lower, who do you think you are? Are your teeth brushed?” Lola questions. The Glee Club is watching the scene in amusement. Witnessing Maya without an attitude for the first time in forever was amazing. “Yes I did, but why are you here?” Maya asks again, adjusting her cheerleading skirt so as to be Lola-approved. Lola had never seen her in this outfit, she usually changes into it at school and then out of it before going home. I needed to make more money, since you quit at the orphanage *everyone gasps* and a little doggy told me -” “You mean birdy?” “DO NOT INTERRUPT ME - that there was an opening for the lunch staff here, so I took it.” “That’s...great. I’m going to go eat now, I’ll see you at home,” Maya said, backing away slowly. “Not so fast - I also heard you were on a “power trip” by said dog - BIRDY and I asked what that meant and I was so shocked. I did not raise you like that!! I am so disappointed in you Miss! I pray to God everyday for you, he’s watching your every move, you see.” Lola thrusts a Bible in Maya’s face. “Here, read this and think about what you’ve done to the people you call friends. Now go eat this green lasagna I made, it’s really healthy for you. AND BRUSH YOUR HAIR! I PRAY FOR YOU!” Lola turns around and leaves to go make rice for the student body. Maya just stands there, processing what happened. “Well if that wasn’t some serious Filipino tea being served than I don’t know what is!” shouts Alison. The silence left in Lola’s wake was now being filled with chatter. “Shut up, Alison, you don’t know anything going on with me,” Maya says as she walks out of the room. Alison just pops her piece of bubblegum in response. Kyle and Matt just look at eachother, hoping their little plan worked. ---- After school, Nathan decides to spend some time in the Auditorium before his dad picks him up. He was still adjusting to his situation, and with Zach’s help, he was seriously considering telling his dad and brother what really happened, having just come to terms with it himself. Maybe with their help, he could decide whether or not to press charges. Nathan knew that the odds of the police and court taking things like this, unfortunately, didn’t seem very likely, but it was more than likely worth a shot. He still couldn’t believe that this could happen to someone like him. He tried so hard to distance himself from everybody, but clearly it didn’t stop someone from getting too close. Nathan still had nightmares and flashbacks, but he was working on it. He didn’t know when they would end, but at least he wasn’t completely alone with it. Zach and those who knew about it were helping, even if it felt a bit smothering at times. If anyone knew Nathan, they knew he wasn’t a fragile doll. But this was different. It was the first time Nathan really let himself think about what had happened. He felt violated, sad, hurt, but most of all, he felt angry - angry that he had been taken advantage of in the worst way possible. Thinking about this caused tears to escape from him. Nathan hated crying, it made him feel weak. But maybe if he let it out, he won’t have to feel this way anymore. He closed his eyes and began to sing. Nathan: You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time You say I'll pull myself together, pull it together, you'll be fine Tell me, what the hell do you know, what do you know? Tell me how the hell could you know, how could you know? Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real No, it won't be real Won't know how it feels You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk? Cause until you walk where I walk, this is no joke Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real No it won't be real Won't know how I feel Till your world burns and crashes Till you're at the end, the end of your rope, ooah Till you're standing in my shoes I don't wanna hear a thing from you, from you, from you Cause you don't know Till it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel How I feel Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real No, it won't be real Won't know how it feels Till it happens to you, happens to you, happens to you Happens to you, happens to you, happens to you Till it happens to you, you won't know how I feel “That was beautiful, Nathan,” a female voice brought him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see Maya, who had also come to the Auditorium to think. “Thank you,” Nathan replied, embarrassed that someone saw his emotional performance. Maya came to sit next to him on the stage. Considering Maya’s current rise to power and craziness, he thought this was rather odd but didn’t protest. “Are you alright?” she asked, slightly redundantly, as it was obvious to anyone he wasn’t. Maya had never REALLY gotten to know Nathan, like many others, but she never had any problem with him. In fact, she felt oddly close to him in this moment for some reason. Maybe it was because it seemed they both had issues they needed to deal with themselves. In a moment of honesty, Nathan replied. “No, I don’t think I am, but I will be.” Maya knew that this wasn’t the time to pry, and they both left it at that, thinking in silence, until - “You know, our duet last week was fierce,” said Maya, lifting the mood. Nathan smirked. “Oh, I know it was. We killed it.” “We should do it again sometime,” Maya offered. As Nathan was getting ready to meet his dad outside, he turned to her and said, “Sure, I’d like that,” before walking out of the Auditorium. After Nathan left, Maya was left alone on the stage, her mind full of thoughts. She was torn, her Lola’s words really having an effect on her. On one hand, she loved the popularity and attention, on the other hand, it was never supposed to get this far and she knew she was hurting those she cared about. All she wanted was to get back at Alison, but it turned her into someone she never wanted to be - a stone cold bitch. Maya thinks about how it all happened… flashback It was during the summer, and Maya had gotten a job at the local orphanage. She needed something to occupy her time, since her brother was overseas fighting who knows what this time, and Maya didn’t feel like being with her Lola all day everyday. She loved children, and not being able to have one of her own affected her more than she let anyone know. As a result, she ended up working with kids who needed love and care instead, and she was more than willing to provide it. One day, she witnessed two boys, one was around 8 and bigger for his age, and the other looked about 5 and quite thin. They seemed to be fighting, with the older one making the younger one do things he didn’t want to do. When the younger one had enough, he said no, and as a result, was pushed to the ground, while the older one laughed. Maya was shocked. Nobody, not even the other staff batted an eye. Maya immediately went to help the younger one, who’s name was Evan, and decided she would keep an eye out for any sort of bullies around the orphanage. If no one else would do anything about it, she would, because if there was one thing Maya hated - it was bullying. end of flashback This event made Maya so angry and brought back memories of her past friendship with Alison. Ali was always right, Ali always made Maya do the dirty work or take the blame, Ali always insulted and belittled Maya, claiming it was out of ‘friendship.’ This went on for years until last year, when Maya had enough. Maya decided she wouldn’t let anyone else be a victim of Alison, so she sought out to dethrone her and take her popularity, the only thing she cared about. Thus began the ascension into crazy Maya, where she not only succeeded in dethroning Ali, but she was becoming just like her. She let the past blind her, not caring about how Ali wasn’t the same anymore. And now Maya let herself get here - hurting her friends, and making her boyfriend (if she could still call him that) feel second best, and Lola disappointed in her. She decided in this moment, she was going to get back to her original self - well for the most part. She knew it couldn't be fixed in a day. The next day in the choir room, everyone was chatting excitedly about their songs for the togetherness assignment when Mrs. Clarke walked in. “Hey everyone! I hope you’ve all had luck with your assignment, now before we begin, someone would like to make an announcement,” Mrs. Clarke said as she sat down. Maya stood up and went to the front of the class. “You’re not pregnant, are you?” asked Becca. Maya ignored the pain she felt from the comment. “Are you sick?” asked Zach. “Grace, what’s going on?” questioned Kyle. “No and no. I just wanted to apologize to everyone for my behavior the last couple of weeks. What started out as revenge against Alison turned into something far beyond that and turned me into someone I don’t recognize.” “I have that effect on people,” said Alison, filing her nails. “I’m sorry I let popularity get in the way of my friendships with all of you. Alison, things still aren’t fine and dandy between us, but I realize I wasn’t fair to you. You can come back on the team, and you too, Sydney, if you want. I won’t be that insane anymore, and I’m sorry for everyone I’ve hurt, especially you, Kyle and Matt.” Maya looked at Matt. “Matt, I understand if you don’t want to end our break just yet, but listen to the words of this song, I really mean them.” Maya: So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love Maya: There's a thin line 'tween the dark side, And the light side, baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it Maya with the Note Worthy: But if I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you Maya: From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the wild time, And a flat-line, baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it Maya with the Note Worthy: But if I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had- Maya: The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah The fashion and the stage, it might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight Maya: That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete Maya with the Note Worthy: If I had you, Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you Maya with the Note Worthy: That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete (Never could compete with you) If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (It'd be ecstasy with you) Yeah if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you If I had you. At the end of the performance, Matt joins Maya and pulls her in for a long awaited kiss. Lola walks in at this moment, sees the kiss, screams “I’m praying for you!!” and leaves bags of rice and springrolls for everyone before leaving to go to Church. END Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes (FHR)